When You Don't Have A Choice: The 72nd Hunger Game
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: What happens when 24 very different people are chosen to compete in the 72nd annual Hunger Games? Finalised SYOT
1. Reaping: Districts 1,2,3

**Hey guys! I wanted to say a massive thank you for all your amazing tributes, I'll defiantly do my best to write a good story for you all :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reaping Begins: Districts 1, 2 and 3

_**District 1:**_

_**Valerie's POV**_

For the first time in my life, I actually feel ready. Not scared, not worried that my name will be pulled from that bowl and I'll have to go into the arena with no idea what to do. No, not this year... I'm seventeen so I only have two reaping's left, and one of them, I'm going to be a tribute for and eventually… victor.

"You look beautiful Valley," my mother tells be as I stand in front of the mirror, I can't tell if she's being sincere or not.

"Thanks," I reply simply. I'm wearing a pale blue and green dress with a white color and buttons, the green belt brings out my eyes as I stare back at myself. My dark hair is out and hangs loosely and neatly down my back.

"Mum, we have to go," my brother appears at the door, also dressed and ready to go. I'm not worried about him either. He's training to be a career like me but he's only thirteen. I know that even if he were reaped, someone would volunteer for him. They always do.

"Alright, come one then," she replies and we walk to the front door where my father waits to walk us over.

"You look wonderful sweetheart," he tells me, kissing my forehead as I walk out the door.

"Thanks dad," I reply but I can't help but notice the cold look he gives my mother as we leave. It's easily returned too. I've always wondered why they still live together, it's plain as day to both my brother and I, they don't he along... Then again, I can't imagine having them split either.

The walk to the district one justice building isn't far. I farewell my parents and my brother as we part ways to line up in age order. Ivy, returns as our escort, dressed entirely in purple with matching plum hair. I see Cashmere, last years victor sitting on stage next to the mayor and I know that whoever the tributes are this year, with her as mentor, one of them is bound to win.

She steps up to the microphone and does her usual introduction. I look around at all the nervous looking girls, especially the younger ones who have had no experience knowing what this was like. I must have gotten good at zoning out over the years because before I know it, Ivy's hand is reaching gracefully inside the bowl of girls names.

"Hazel Llewelyn!" she calls out and I hear the collective sighs of relief around me as the girls realize it's not them. The girl that belongs to the name though, walks to the isle and looks up the stairs. I know her… she's the same age as my brother and training to be a career with him. I can tell she's trying to be brave but I remember how it felt to be that age. Reaping's still seemed so foreign; you would never _want_ to be chosen. I look around at some of the careers from my training group; they all seem to have lost interest, some even look happy that they made it seven years without being reaped.

I take another look at the poor girl with the long blonde hair and bit my lip. I look around once again and in a moment I make my decision. "I volunteer!" I called aloud and every pair of eyes was on me. Some people gasped and I was pretty sure my parents were two of them.

"Ahh of course!" Ivy said happily, her eyes widening. It was very rare for there not to be a volunteer, everyone just expected it.

Part of me still couldn't quite believe what I'd just done but I would have only had one reaping left anyway. Besides, what's the difference in volunteering now instead of next year? Besides, this way I help the younger girl, which may make me look good for sponsors.

I put on my most confident face and walked to the steps of the stage. The younger girl was held back by peacekeepers but I heard her ask me, "are you sure?" I nodded and smiles as she repeated thank you over and over again until she was back in line.

"Now, what's your name?" Ivy asks me and I struggle not to laugh at her ridiculous accent.

"Valerie Hall," I tell her, smiling proudly into the camera.

"Well, congratulations Valerie Hall," Ivy says as she moves on with the reaping.

* * *

_**Stephen's POV**_

I know her, the girl that volunteered. She's one of the most talented careers during training, only a year older than myself. I think a lot of people were pleased to have another volunteer, I just hope it won't were off. I look over at my older siblings, both past victors, who give me firm nods. I nod back and put on my signature sly smile.

I watch as Ivy approaches the bowl full of boy's names and I don't break eye contact until she reaches the microphone. "I volunteer!" I shout, before she even gets a chance to read the names.

My expression doesn't change unlike Ivy's. I walk to the centre isle and almost run up the stairs with confidence. Everyone seems to look quite impressed, my family most off all. After I win, having three victors in the family must be some sort of record.

"I thinks that's the fastest we've ever had someone volunteer!" Ivy says cheerfully, as I stand next to her on the stage. "What's your name young man? She asks.

"Stephen Talcott," I tell her and smile as everyone recognises the name.

"Well congratulations Stephen. I am pleased to announce, our tributes from district one! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." There is a round of applause from the others we train with and everyone else nods in approval. Ivy tells us to shake hands and as I grip Valerie's, there's almost an unspoken alliance already in the making.

* * *

_**District 2:**_

_**Faith's POV**_

"Faith! I'm leaving," I hear my mother call from the door as I finish brushing my pale blonde hair.

"Okay," I reply plainly. She knows I really don't care… why should I, she's never here anyway. For the past eighteen years I can't remember a time when she was around for longer than a couple of hours.

"I'll see you there," she answers back and I give a carless murmur in return. She always seems to be in a better mood on reaping days, she gets to see her talented trainees volunteer to get themselves killed.

"Be on time! I don't want you making me look bad," she adds. Mum always leaves early to helps set up at the justice building. Although, 'help' is probably the wrong word.

"I will," I answer, just to make her happy. "Oh yeah! And I just thought I might let you know I'm volunteering this year," but she's already gone.

By the time I reach the justice building later that day, most people are already there. I walk past a bunch of familiar eighteen year olds whom I train with, fighting about who's going into the arena this year. To any other district, that would probably sound insane.

I see Enobaria looking quite bored waiting for the reaping to begin as well as Mayla, the gold haired, district two escort, back for another year. I get my finger pricked, before joining the other girls in line. My mother seems to be watching the group of boys, quite impressed but she takes no notice to me.

Mayla approaches the microphone and I laugh as she stumbles slightly in her ridiculously high heels. "Welcome, welcome!" she says cheerfully just like every year. I don't pay attention until she picks a name from the first reaping bowl.

"Leesa Camore!" Mayla calls out but before anyone even has the chance to find out who she is or how old she is I step forward.

"I volunteer!" I call and I'm almost positive I heard my mother gasp. "Amanda Faith, eighteen," I say as I walk up on stage.

"Well, well, Amanda," I'm sure we're all very pleased to have you volunteer," Mayla says and I cringe as she says my first name. I even hate saying it myself… to many terrible memories.

I smile my intimidating smile and stand confidently on stage as Mayla walks to the bowl of boys names.

* * *

**Granite's POV**

"This is my last chance to volunteer, I don't care what anyone says, I'm going!" I shout to the groups, receiving stares from people around us. It takes a long time before someone actually intervenes and even then, we haven't agreed on who's going to volunteer.

I stand in line, my arms folded as I wait for the reaping to start. I'm not surprised to see Faith volunteer. I don't know her very well, we practice together in training sometimes but even then, she's a girl of few words. Judging by the scar on her face too, I'm assuming she has her reasons.

Our district escort approaches the bowl and there's a part of me that hopes my name will get pulled out, just so I won't have anyone else trying to volunteer.

"Curtis Yovok!" Is the next thing I hear from Mayla's mouth. It takes a second before anyone reacts. An older boy approaches the stage but I know he's not trained, I could tell by looking at him.

"I volunteer!" I say, lucky enough to be the only one. I see Curtis clench his eyes in relief and I shake his hand as he thanks he and walks back in line.

"Another volunteer!" Mayla says happily. "And what might your name be?"

"Granite Simon," I tell her and she smiles and congratulates me. I look back out to the lines of kids and see my eleven-year-old twin sisters whispering excitedly to each other. I almost soften into my 'older brother' personality right there on stage but instead I give them a wink and turn to Faith.

"Good luck," I tell her as I shake her hand. She simply nods once and says nothing more.

* * *

_**District 3:**_

_**Tayte's POV**_

I walk anxiously in line for the reaping, kicking the ground beneath my feet. _"Only three more," _I think to myself as I get closer to the front of the line. _"Three more reaping's and I'll never have to face another."_

I get to the front of the line and my hand shakes like mad as they prick my finger and take my blood. I always feel queasy on reaping day, this only makes it worse. I suck the blood from my finger as I line up with the other sixteen year olds. No matter what I do, I can't seem to stop shaking. My names in that bowl so many times no one can ever shake the feeling of possibly getting reaped.

I see one of our past victors on stage, Beetee, giving everyone comforting smiles. Most people know him quite well, he's nice like that. I've talked to him a couple of times, he's mentioned what it's like to be in the games… He's sitting on stage next to the mayor and as usual, a strange looking woman from the Capitol. We have a new escort this year but the strange way of dressing an acting certainly hasn't changed.

She welcomes us all to the reaping, much to cheerfully if you ask me and introduces herself as Alora. Quickly getting on with things, her hand reaches into the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. She walks back to the microphone and I hold my breath. "Tayte Amleson!"

I release the breath and almost stop altogether. Everything around me seems to be spinning; I can only catch glimpses' of the sympathetic faces of the relieved girls around me and my mother screams in shock, somewhere up the back. Out off all the names in the bowl, it had to be mine…

I stay where I am, to shocked to move and inch. I still can't quite believe it, even when I'm pushed onto stage by the peacekeepers; every bone in my body feels numb and useless. "Congratulations Tayte!" Alora says, leading me to the spot next to her on stage. I can't quite figure out why she's congratulating me though. No part of this makes me feel good…

* * *

_**Jose's POV**_

"_I come from a pretty wealthy part of my district… I'm only twelve… my name's only in there a few times… I'm not going to be reaped…" _this is my mantra the entire trip from my house to the justice building. This is my first reaping and I suddenly understand what my brother meant when he told me how scary it is… but he made it seven years without getting reaped… why shouldn't I?

Alora, the women with bright scarlet hair and a fluoro green dress, starts the reaping. My mouth goes dry and I can feel my hands sweating in my pockets from nerves. A girl named Tayte is reaped for the girls and I can tell she's just as nervous as me, even if she is a lot older.

"And now for the boys!" Alora says excitedly as she scurries over to the opposite reaping bowl. I close my eyes and take slow deep breaths.

"Jose Marshal!" she reads and I almost pass out. I have to look at the boys around me to make sure I heard right. I see Alora waving me up, a smile plastered on her face.

"JOSE!" I hear my brother call my name but he's held back by peacekeepers. I shake my head at him, telling him there's nothing he can do. In my mind I keep hoping that someone will put up their hand and volunteer for me but I know it's useless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes for district three!" Alora announces and tells us to shake hands. I grip the older girls hand and see tears in her eyes.

"_I'm not going to cry…" _I tell myself but I wonder how long that will last…

* * *

**Finally got it done! I really hope you liked it and I did all your characters justice! I know some are shorter than others but it just depends on how much I really know about the tributes. If you'd like to send me extra details, feel free, otherwise I'll just make it up as I go along!**

**Next up will be districts 4, 5 and 6, so keep a look out! Please review, even if it's not your tribute, I'd love to hear what you think **


	2. Reaping: Districts 4,5,6

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, thanks so much for all the positive feedback it really means a lot :)**

**Just a little note, you've probably already figured this out but I'm making up all the escorts as I go and any districts without any known victors I'm not going to mention mentors.**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 2- District 4, 5 and 6 Reaping's_

**District 4:  
****Marissa's POV**

"You don't have to do this Marissa…" my mother tells me for the hundredth time that day before we leave for the reaping.

"I do," I reply calmly. "I told you that a long time ago… this is my last chance, I'm taking it."

"But why sweetheart," my dad asks. "Why would you want to put yourself through that?"

"I just have to," I say. "I have to do it for him…"

"So that is what this is all about?" My mum asks and I can see the pain in both their eyes as I mention my brother. He was killed in the Hunger Games two years ago, we were closer than any other siblings I know. "'Rissa do you really think Luke would have wanted you to risk your life in there?"

"I know he wouldn't!" I almost shout but I don't want to get angry with them… not today. "But you don't understand. I _have _to do this,"

"Marissa…" my dad sighs.

"I need to do this," is the last thing I say.

And I say no more until I reach the justice building, where I give them both a tight hug and go to line up. Our district mentor, Finnick, sits on stage while Aqua, our escort makes her usual introductory speech. I'm almost positive it's not her real name and she always seems to dress in blue or green, she must really love district four.

She approaches the girls reaping bowl and I give one last apologetic glance to my parents. "Lily Seechen!" Aqua calls out and scans the audience.

I see the girl, she's about thirteen and that's when I know I'm making the right decision. "I volunteer! I'll take Lily's place," I shout and step forward.

"Ahhh a volunteer!" Aqua claps her hands. I walk to the stairs but before I walk up, I feel to small arms wrap around me into a tight hug. I look down to see the little girl, Lily, smiling up at me with her red flowing hair and freckles. "Thank you…" she whispers. I return the hug but I don't let myself appear to weak.

She walks back to her place in line and I join Aqua on stage. "And what might your name be?" she asks me cheerfully. District four doesn't always have volunteers so when it does, Aqua always seems to get over excited.

"Marissa Bell," I answer and I can tell she's taken aback for a moment. Perhaps she remembers reaping my brother.

"Well, Marissa," she quickly covers it up. "Congratulations…" I smile and thank her as she returns to the audience.

* * *

**Seale's POV **

I can't help but feel sorry for Marissa, seeing her on stage. I remember her brother in the games two years ago… his death was brutal. No one ever treat her same after that, they all thought she was too fragile. Being a year older than myself, I haven't talked to her a lot over the years but I know how excited our district will be if she were to win, or anyone from district four for that matter.

I've learn how to stay calm in reaping's over the years. I admit that I know I'm defiantly not one hundred precent safe by any means but if I ever did have to leave, I wouldn't be totally clueless. Am I a career? No. Do I train? Yes. I've always figured that if ever was to be reaped… at least I'd be prepared.

After Aqua congratulates Marissa, she walks back towards the bowl full of boys names and picks one slip from thousands. I can feel my hands going numb as I wait for her to read it. "Seale Reegan!"

I guess that training wasn't all for nothing at all. My name… out of all the names in that bowl, mine happened to be the one she chooses. I don't really know how I feel about Aqua right now but I try not to look scared because I'm sure the cameras are on me.

I take a moment in hope for a volunteer but then I remember that most professionally trained careers are nowhere near ready at the moment. I'm from a career district, yet I've been reaped. Just like Marissa's brother… I'm going to die… just like him.

* * *

**District 5:  
****Sofia's POV**

"Mum, stop it. I've made it through three reaping's already, I can make it through another one," I tell her as she cries in worry just like every year.

"I know, I know," she replies, pulling me into a hug. "I just couldn't bare to loose you too." I don't say anything when she brings up my father. She brushes a brown lock of hair from my face before we walk to the door and to the justice building.

Colette is already waiting excitedly by the microphone as everyone gets I line. I can say I officially _hate _Capitol fashion, especially Colette's. She's wearing some metallic gold dress with outrageous orange hair.

I seem to do this a lot when I'm nervous… point out silly things about people around me. I guess it sort of helps me stay calm. It doesn't help when Colette starts speaking and welcomes us all to the reaping. I try to zone out and hope it'll all be over quicker. But its not long before I feel someone tapping my shoulder and looking extremely nervous. For me?

"Sofia Romano?" I hear Colette's voice. "Come up dear!" she says happily and its then I realise it was me… my name was picked.

I'm given a slight push onto the stage and I look out onto the sympathetic looking audience. I see my mother at the back, she's practically drowning in tears and it takes everything I have not to cry too.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I'm only waiting for the year my name is called… most people try not to think that way but I can't help it. My parents died when I was nine and I've lived on my own ever since. It doesn't seem to bother anyone either. I keep to myself and take out tessera every year for food.

Six years I've taken tessera and I'm sure my name is in that bowl more than any other boy in the district. I stare at the floor the entire reaping and only look up once to see the girl; Sofia, walk on stage.

As usual, Colette then picks the name for the boys and returns to the microphone. As she opens the slip of paper I get this sinking feeling in my stomach… almost like I know.

"Riley Cooper!" she calls out and my eyes shut tight in expected shock. It was only a matter of time… I would have been amazed if I'd made it through seven reaping's without having to go into the arena.

With my head still down, I join Sofia on the stage. I haven't met her before but I shake her hand and give her a kind smile, which she returns.

"Good luck," she whispers and I nod, telling her the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes from district five, Sofia Romano and Riley Cooper!" As usual, no one applauses but Colette goes on anyway. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

I know that the odds are defiantly _not _in my favour. I guess one person can only be alone for so long…

* * *

**District 6:  
****Alice's POV**

"Good luck big sis," my younger brother gives me a tight hung before we part ways and I line up with the rest of the sixteen-year-old girls. I give him a thankful smile and wave to hi and my parents, as does my other brother, who joins the boys in line.

I hate reaping day… I know I'm not the only one too. Everyone knows I'm probably the shyest girl in district six. How could I possibly succeed in The Hunger Games if I was reaped?

I exchange comforting glances with my fourteen-year-old brother in line as Jada makes her opening speech. He has more confidence than me, he always manages to help me feel a little less nervous.

Before I know it, Jada says "Ladies first!" in her cheerful Capitol accent and approaches the reaping bowl.

"Alice Moore!" is the next thing I hear but I don't believe it.

"No!" I hear my brother shout from his place in line but I know there's nothing he can do. I don't move but stay almost glued to the ground in fear.

The peacekeepers have to practically drag me on stage before it actually makes sense… I'm going to the hunger games whether I like it or not…

My other little brother, standing up the back with my parents is crying, his face bright red. I want more than anything to go and give him another hug but I know I can't and after today, I probably never will…

* * *

**Marcus' POV**

Reaping day… The only good part is afterwards when your celebrating not getting reaped. But until then… it's the worst day of the year. I was up all night last night trying to think of some advantage that could come from all this but it's honestly not possible.

Even as I stand in line now with the other thirteen-year-olds I'm thinking. I always think to much about things… But I try to keep my thinking to what I'm going to do when I can go home after all this is over rather than what might happen to those that are reaped.

As usual, I feel for the poor, terrified looking girl who is chosen first, she could barley move. Moving on quickly, Jada almost runs to the boys reaping bowl and picks the name, right on the top. She returns to her microphone and reads out in her clear Capitol accent, "Marcus Ryder!" my name…

Now my mind almost explodes with all the sudden thoughts. I'm not going home tonight… I'm going to the Capitol, to The Hunger Games… I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it…

* * *

**Yay! Finally got that finished, it can be really hard to differentiate reaping's so I hope you don't think any of them are to simular, I'm trying my best :)**

**Can anyone guess who Marissa's brother might have been? All will be revealed eventually but feel free to guess! **

**Please review, it really means a lot and keeps me writing faster! Even if it's just a smiley face :)**


	3. Reaping: Districts 7,8,9

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all of your amazing review, I love hearing what you think even if it's not your tribute, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I just really wanted to get this uploaded!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Districts 7, 8 and 9 reaping's_

**District 7:  
****Sawyer's POV**

Reaping day… A day when everyone feels vulnerable and there is nothing you can do about it. I've only been to three reaping's as a possible tribute but so far so good. Every year I go home with my parents and younger brother, feeling sorry for the two poor kids that have to go to the Capitol that year.

District seven hasn't had a victor since Johanna Mason and even her games were a while ago. No one ever expects our tributes to return… as awful as that sounds.

I give my brother a hug and walk over with the rest of the girls to find my place in line. Our escort Karlia is back fro another year, looking just as ridiculous as ever. Having only one person from the Capitol is enough for me, I can't imagine what it would be like to be surrounded by them, knowing they're watching your every move.

I'm not too worried but it doesn't stop my fear of being reaped. It doesn't matter how many times your name is in that bowl; nothing can keep you absolutely safe.

I watch every move Karlia makes, very closely and hope for the best as she walks towards the reaping bowl. Her hand lingers over each name for a brief second before she picks a slip and walks back to centre stage.

I can here the ruffle of the paper as she opens the slip and reads out the name. "Sawyer Raltanna!" The little slip of paper that just ended my life for sure…

"Sawyer!" I hear my brother run to the side of the isle as the peacekeepers lead me to the stage. It hasn't seemed to sink in yet, I must look almost frozen but I shake my head.

"Go back," I tell him. "I'll be okay…" I'm lying and he knows it. The peacekeepers shove him back into line and I try to stay calm as I stand as still as ever on the stage, cameras flashing in my face, trying to get through to my emotions.

"_Stay positive" _I tell myself, _"Make them think your strong… be brave" _but in the back of my mind… I know it's no use.

* * *

**Barry's POV**

"Neither of us are going to get reaped Hugh, calm down," I tell my older brother as we walk to the justice building on reaping day. I don't know if I really feel this way but I always try to stay positive on days like this.

I hold my four-year-old brother in my arms as we walk, while my other two walk beside us, one clutching Hugh's hand and the other kicking a stone along the ground as he walks.

"I know…" Hugh replies but he still sounds worried. "Just… if either of us go, we just have to make sure these three are okay, alright?" It's times like these we really think about our parents and how much we still really need them around.

I nod and place my little brother on the ground once we reach the sign in. "We'll be fine," I reassure him.

"Watch these two until the reaping over okay Terry," I tell the eldest of the three before we leave. He nods as gives me a hug as we lave them behind and line up in our age order. Hugh with the fifteen-year-olds and me with the thirteen-year-olds.

Karlia welcomes everyone and begins the reaping with the girls name as usual. I see Hugh's face fall as Sawyer is picked. I don't know her well but her and Hugh are pretty good friends, so I see her around sometimes. I know it's going to be hard for him to watch the games this year.

Karlia continues her usual routine and picks a name from the other reaping bowl. She opens the slip and in a voice a little to cheery for my liking, she reads out my name, "Barry Woolworth!" My name… it had to be my name. And if I thought Huh was upset before I don't think Karlia realises how much worse she just made it.

I walk to the isle and approach the bottom of the stairs. "I volunteer!" are the next words I hear and my head whips around to see Hugh standing behind me, his face red with sadness.

"Hugh no!" I shout and run towards him.

"A volunteer!" I hear Karlia say from the stage but district seven will not be getting a volunteer this year.

"No!" I turn around and yell. "Hugh you're not going, the others, they need you, not me. You're the oldest, you need to take care of them," I tell him but he keeps shaking his head.

"I won't let you go," he tells me but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Hugh…." I tell him and head towards the stage.

"Barry!" he calls after me but I don't look back.

When I reach the stage I see he's been taken to the back by peacekeepers and is now trying his best to comfort my younger siblings. I mouth a 'sorry' and hope for the best from here… because that's all I can do.

* * *

**District 8:  
****Sue's POV**

To be honest, I don't know what my older brother was talking about when he said reaping's were scary and nerve-racking. This is my first reaping and I'm not the least bit scared. I know the chances of getting reaped are very low considering it's only my first year and so far my brothers made it through them all okay, so hopefully I will too.

So far so good as I reach the justice building, the finger prick was something I hadn't been warned about but it wasn't too bad. The first person I see on stage is of course our Capitol mentor Prima; I mean with the bright pink hair, she's hard to miss. I hope that if I were to ever go to the Capitol they wouldn't do something like that to me…

The next person I see is Woof, our escort. I see him around a lot on my way to school when I pass victors village but I've always been to shy to ever approach him or ask him about the games. He's getting older now but of course, still mentoring.

I bid my brother farewell and kiss my father on the cheek before lining up at the very front with the other girls my age. They all seem so nervous but I still try to remain positive and wait for the reaping to begin.

When Prima steps up to the microphone I take a deep breath and wait for her to pick a name. Out of all the little slips of paper in there, surely the name isn't mine…

"Sue Terrace!" Prima calls out and for the first time, I'm proven wrong… For a split second my gaze drops to the ground in disbelief but then I remember I have to stay strong… I'm going to prove to my dad and to my brother that I can do this.

I step from he front row and walk up the steps. I let out a deep sigh and almost try to smile as Prima congratulates me. I think my attitude helps a little to because people seem to relax a little more when they realise I'm not crying like most twelve-year-olds that are reaped do.

"_I can do this,"_ I tell myself, but lately that hasn't exactly been helping…

* * *

**Adron's POV**

I watch everyone's faces around me as Sue is reaped. At first they seem upset and worried that a twelve-year-old has been reaped but by the look on her face, it's almost like she's trying to calm the crowd down and let them know she's okay.

I don't know how she's doing it… acting so strong; no one our age is like that, especially me. I can't wait for this to be over… the older kids are right when they tells stories about how bad reaping days are.

It's all to quickly Prima walks over to the bowl of boy's names and picks one out. She does so very quickly too, almost like she's trying to hurry things along encase Sue decides to crack.

I'm still watching Sue's strong looking face when I hear the name. "Adron West!" Prima's voice echo's through the entire justice building but I almost don't hear it… probably because I don't want to hear it.

The boys around me give me sympathetic glares and I finally realise it's me… I've been reaped. I look up at the stage and can almost hear Woof thinking how on earth he's going to keep a twelve-year-old alive.

"_Please volunteer… anyone, please!" _I think in my mind but it's useless. No one form district eight would _want _to go into the arena.

I join Sue on stage and try to be like her… strong and able but I just can't do it. Prima congratulates me on being chosen to go and get myself killed and I shake Sue's hand. She squeezes it and gives me a comforting smile. Somehow… I know I'm going to need it…

* * *

**District 9:  
****Kaylee's POV**

"We're okay aren't we Kaylee?" my little sister asks me as we walk to the justice building.

"Course we are," I tell her, squeezing her hand. "We'll be fine. Don't you worry."

"I'm not worried," she tells me, smiling happily.

"Yeah?" I ask her as we line up.

"Because I know if you were reaped you'd win for sure," she tells me. That's Sami, always so positive and reassuring when it comes to reaping's. She only ever thinks about me, not herself at all.

"You think?" I ask and she nods in response.

We line up and I give her a quick hug before she runs of to join the other thirteen-year-olds and I stay with those that are seventeen. I try to keep myself calm until Thea walks to the reaping bowl to pick a name. I cross my fingers and hope for the best but the name that is called out is even worse to hear than my own name.

"Samantha Holden!" Thea says happily but before she even gets a chance to react, I step forward.

"I volunteer!" I say as loud as I can. I think beck to what Sami said about me winning and I know I can do it.

"Kaylee!" I hear her voice and turn around to see her eyes watering. I can tell she's still trying to stay positive with all her might.

"I'll be fine," I tell her and kiss her forehead quickly. "I'm going to win remember?" I whisper and she nods.

I walk up and join Thea on stage. I tell her my name and the crowd applauds at my bravery. If only I felt the same…

"Now! On with the boys…" Thea says and I can only hope it's someone I won't get to close to…

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

"_It's okay, they're not going to pick you," _I keep thinking my older brothers words over and over in my head. They made it through seven reaping's, why can't I?

I bite at my fingernails with nerves and stare at the ground. Even during all the commotion of district nines first volunteer for years I can't stop feeling worried.

My heart beats faster as Thea walks to choose the boys name. My name is in there more than once but I can only hope it won't be me. I look over to the back of the justice building and see my parents waiting, trying to stay calm, my little sister squeezing her eyes shut like she has every year for my older brothers and then of course them, who seem more confident then anyone and give me a thumbs up before I face the front again.

I almost start to calm down until Thea reads out the name, "Daniel Overwill!" She calls out and I almost fall over in shock and fear. I guess the odds truly weren't in my favour this year…

As I walk to the steps of the stage I turn around to see my mother and sister crying into my dads shoulder and my older brothers shaking their heads in disbelief. If only I'd been as lucky as them…

"Congratulations Daniel! Thea tells me as I walk on stage and I almost ask her why but I'm still to shocked.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she continues and I take my place next to the girl. "Your tributes from district nine; Kaylee Holden and Daniel Overwill!"

I'm glad the applause is soft and sympathetic because neither of us want to be her. I grip Kaylee's hand and she gives me a soft smile. _"She's stronger then me…" _I think…. And if someone from my own district is, then who knows what the others are going to be like…

* * *

**So I really hope you liked it! Once again, I apologise for some being longer than others.**

**As for Marissa's brother from the chapter before... I'll give you a clue: This is the 72nd Hunger Games... Luke was killed in the games two years before... he's from district four. Can anyone figure it out? (He was never given a name in the book) **

**Please review! Even just a smiley face :)**


	4. Reaping: Districts 10,11,12

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the amazing feedback, it really means a lot, you're all so awesome :) Sorry for any mistakes I was in a hurry to get this done**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4- Districts 10, 11 and 12 reaping's_

**District 10:  
Kasie's POV**

"You're nervous aren't you Keyan?" I ask my older brother as I finish brushing my curly brown hair.

"Me? Nervous? Course not," he replies but I know he's lying. He's two year older than me and for some reason thinks that means he has to stay strong and protect me. I'm fifteen, not five...

"It's okay if you are... It's reaping day, I understand," I tell him.

He sighs deeply before saying, "I just don't wanna have to leave, that's all... or have you leave for that matter." My feeling soften as I realise his sincerity, we don't always get along all that great but on days like this, I really do see his real personality. The side that cares about me and my family no matter what.

"We'll be fine," I tell him, hoping I'm right. He smiles before my parents call us and we have to leave for the reaping.

When we arrive at the justice building I give my parents a hug and tell my mother we'll be okay to stop her form worrying. My brother, being so tall, leans down to give me a hug, "good luck," he whispers into my ear before we part ways to line up.

I don't panic waiting for the reaping to start, that's one thing about me, I'm pretty easy going so I know how to stay calm even in the toughest of situations. I look over to Keyan every now and then as Tarina welcomes us to the reaping. He looks even more nervous now but he's still trying hard not to show it. That's the big difference between the two of us.

Tarina, in her five-inch bright green heels, balances over to the girls reaping bowl. Her matching fluoro green manicured nails hover over the slips of paper before picking one. Returning to the microphone, I take in a breath and hold it.

"Kasie Brand!" she reads out… at least I think she does. I can't be sure because I'm still holding my breath and I'm pretty sure I'm half way to turning the same shad of blue as Tarina's skin.

It's the crying from the back of the justice building that brings me back into reality. My mother, sobbing into my father's arms as the peacekeepers drag me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kase!" I hear someone scream behind me and I know it's Keyan but when I turn around, he's already been held back in line.

* * *

**Keyan's POV **

I see her standing up there and I want more than anything to have her back. Kasie was reaped… my little sister is going into The Hunger Games… I beat my hands against the peacekeepers, trying to get out of their grip but it's no use.

Tarina is up on stage there with her, smiling and congratulating her as thought this is a good thing, before walking over to the boys reaping bowl.

I don't bother worrying about myself anymore, my eyes are stinging with tears that are trying to escape but I won't let them. Kasie looks at me, smiling sadly and mouthing something that looks like 'I'm okay,' but I'm not sure. How can she be feeling okay right now?

Her attention turns back to Tarina but mine doesn't. I look from her, to the back of the justice building at my parents and to the ground. Tarina returns to the microphone and I hear her shocked voice into the microphone.

"Oh my…" she says in her silly Capitol accent but she quickly covers up her personal opinion. "Keyan Brand!" she reads and my head shoots up.

"_No, no, no, no!" _I repeat over and over again in my head, colour draining from my head to toe. _"This is not happening."_

I realise it really is when the peacekeepers once again pull me in the direction I was trying to get to before. I can her the cries of my broken parents and Kasie, strong Kasie looks like she could burst out in tears at any moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have a first!" Tarina says into the microphone. Of course she's happy. Having siblings in the same game is going to give her plenty of attention. I join Kasie on stage and Tarina congratulates me for reasons I'm still questioning. "Our tributes from district ten, siblings, Kasie and Keyan Brand!"

No one applauds but as I look out into the sympathetic looking faces in the crowd and grip my sisters hand instead of hug her and comfort her, I can only think of how the odds have defiantly _not_ been in my favour today…

* * *

**District 11:  
Orchid's POV**

I've never been good with goodbyes so I always try my hardest to avoid having to say them. At every reaping my family makes a big deal about saying goodbye just encase one of us was unlucky enough to get reaped. But, so far so good…

I'm no different to anyone else on reaping day, nervous, worried, and terrified. Everyone always questions, 'what if it is me? What if out of all those names, I'm chosen?' I think about that too… what if.

Trying to stay positive on a day like today is a hard thing to do but I've gotten better at it. I've had practice with the four previous reaping I've attended. It's the little things that make a difference, like walking with you head up as you approach the justice building, approaching the peacekeepers with confidence before they prick your finger and even at least acting like your listening when your escort starts talking.

In our case, it's Blair. She's not the smartest escort out there but she's nice enough. I think the only reason people don't like them in because it's their job to pull out the names…

She's the first person I see as I take my place in line, next to her is the mayor of district eleven and of course our mentor Chaff. Blair welcome's us all once everyone has signed in and I struggle to hold in my giggles as she talks like she's six.

"Now, ladies first!" she says excitedly as she walks quickly towards the reaping bowl. I watch as she chooses the little slip of paper and as usual, hope for the best. "Orchid Galloway!" she calls out after returning to the microphone.

I guess having a positive attitude isn't always enough… not when it comes to The Hunger Games anyway. Ever muscle in my body feels like it's stopped working but I push myself to get on stage in order of not making a fool of myself because I'm positive I'm on camera.

"Congratulations Orchid!" Blair says cheerfully as I join her on stage.

"T-thanks…" I stutter in soft response but I immediately want to take the words back. Why should I be thanking her for picking out my name…?

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"You alright?" My friend Rory says, standing next to me in line for the reaping.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" I respond, rubbing my hands together to try and calm my nerves.

"You seem really nervous," he continues. So much for stopping them.

"I'm fine," I tell him but he can tell I'm lying. "It's reaping day, what'd you expect?"

"True…" he replies and turns back around to the front.

I hate reaping day… I always have and I always will, even when I'm not a teenager anymore this day will still scare me.

Our district escort, Blair manages to cheer everyone up a little with her childish attitude and ditsy comments. That is until she calls up the first tributes name. Orchid, I don't know her but she's only a year older than me… I can't imagine how she must be feeling.

My eyes follow Blair's hand to the boys reaping bowl and I start to shake. My name is in there a lot… the odds are _defiantly _not in my favour.

"Seth Amalfi!" she calls out and my thoughts are confirmed. For some reason I'm not as scared as I thought I'd be but maybe that's because it hasn't really sunk in. My legs seem to move on their own as I walk past a shocked looking Rory and onto the stage.

Orchid gives me some kind of comforting emotion and I just smile back as best I can. Blair pats me on the back and leads me to the spot next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes for district eleven!" she claps her hands together and turns around to tell us to shake hands. Orchid holds out her hand and I grasp is weakly. With the combined shaking I wouldn't be surprised if the camera could pick it up.

At least I know neither of us want to be her… neither of us asked to be here… She knows how I feel…

* * *

**District 12:  
Diana's POV**

I can't help but envy Bertha as she helps tie a lilac coloured ribbon around my dark hair. I stand in front of the mirror and smooth down my simple white reaping dress. It's nothing special but for some reason we always have to look good on reaping days.

"You're so lucky," I say finally, as Bertha finishes tying of my ribbon.

"Why is that?" she answers and I roll my eyes because it's obvious. "You think this is easy for me now? I will _never _feel lucky until you and our brother make it through the next few years safely.

Safety. Safety in district twelve? I want to say this aloud but I resist and give her a quick hug for helping me get ready. We leave the house a little late but make it to the justice building on time. I farewell my family and Bertha gives me a comforting 'sister' hug before I leave. They take blood from my finger and I self-consciously wipe my finger on my dress leaving behind a red stain at the hem.

I line up with the other fourteen year olds and my nerves are lifted slightly as I see our mentor Haymitch swaying side to side on his chair on stage, obviously drunk, along with Effie, this year sporting a royal blue coloured wig.

"Welcome, Welcome!" she says with a Capitol smile. The kinds of smiles you can't tell if they're real or not. She makes her usual speech before walking over to the bowl of girls names and picking a slip of paper in between her long, false blue nails.

"Diana Willow!" I freeze and know I must look ridiculous with my eyes as wide as saucers and my mouth hanging open. "Diana!"

She repeats and my mouth shuts close. I walk, almost robotically on stage and as I join Effie, I see Bertha standing at the back, her eyes filled with tears, knowing she can't do anything. It's now I want one of her 'sister hugs' but the chances of getting more than a last one are very slim…

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Reaping day… to me it's not much different to any other day. I have no one I have to farewell so what would be the difference in staying here in district twelve to being in the Capitol…

My life I guess… I correct myself as I line up with the other fifteen year olds. I laugh a little as I watch a drunk looking Haymitch on stage. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he did it on purpose just to calm our nerves.

I wait, as usual for the reaping to begin, a girl one year younger than me is reaped and I feel bad for her… just like every year. District twelve hasn't had a victor for over twenty years, what would make this year any different?

Effie congratulates Diana and then walks to the boys reaping bowl. I gaze around, anywhere but the stage, hoping for this to end soon.

"Samuel Charbin!" This isn't over… it's nowhere near over. I have to go to the Capitol. Me… in the Capitol… me, in the arena?

I don't move but it's not long before the peacekeepers usher me on stage. "Congratulations!" Effie tells me also and I wonder how the other tributes must have felt all these years with Capitol people 'congratulating' them for being on their way to getting themselves killed.

I simply nod and everything else goes by in a blur. Diana smile sweetly and sympathetically as she grips my hand and it's then I know this experience is defiantly not over… it's only just beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness towards the end, I'm in a hurry! Also **HungerGamesrules **I hope you don't mind me changing your tributes name, I just didn't want anything that sounded like the original characters. **

**Also! Two people got it so congratulations to them *****virtual hugs* Marissa's brother was in fact, Annie Cresta's district partner!**

**I hope you liked it, the reaping's are finally over so YAY! Please review, it's what keeps me writing :) **


	5. Opening Ceremony: Districts 1,2,3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy lately… and a little lazy I'll admit :P **

**Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for the slow update but enjoy this chapter! As usual, thanks you all so much for the amazing positive feel back!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 5: District 1, 2 and 3 Chariot Parade _

**District 1:  
****Valerie's POV**

The train ride from District One to the Capitol felt a lot quicker than it was. I'm not sure if that's because I'm excited or not but we were given a pretty grand entrance when we arrived.

So now I'm standing in a lift with Cashmere and Stephan, heading to what they called the 'remake center.' The lift stops and the doors open, to reveal quite a dull looking room but with a lot of fancy equipment I've never seen in my life, even though I come from the district of luxury.

A man approaches me dressed no different to anyone else in the Capitol. Pink hair with blue tinged skin and eyeliner. He introduces himself to me as my stylist for the games and says nothing more before whisking me away from the other two.

He first allows my 'prep team' to fiddle with me until I looked Capitol standard for the games. This involves having my hair washed and re-dyed a darker colour over five times as well as my skin washed and covered with products until there were absolutely no visible marks left.

My prep team then hand me back to my stylist who walks around me a couple of time nodding. "You're a very pretty girl Valerie," he says in an accent not quite as defined as most, which I appreciated.

"Well after all of that it would be quite disappointing if I wasn't," I laugh, talking about earlier.

He takes a moment before laughing to and then hands me a silk robe to slip into. The material is soft against my skin and so far I love everything the Capitol has given me.

"So, let's talk about your parade costume," my stylist says, taking a seat next to me.

"Luxury," I say but he obviously already knows.

"I thought we'd do something very eccentric, something that will really make you shine out there... Literally," I'm almost scared after he says that.

He leads me to another room were I'm told to keep my eyes shut while my prep team get me ready. With my eyes closed, I can feel material sticking to my chest and legs, it's quite heavy but I can still walk just fine. Make up is dusted all over my face and I slip into a pair of heels.

Finally I'm able to open my eyes. My stylist leads me to a mirror and I open, staring at a reflection that for a moment I can't recognize. I'm wearing a sliver metallic bubble dress with pink crystals and emeralds around my waist and neckline. On my feet are silver heels with the same crystals and around my neck, a silver cape that ran down my back to my knee, a silver tinge causing everything around me to sparkle. To finish of the look, my eyelids were dusted with silver and green eye shadow that really brought out the colour of my eyes and my hair was piled into a bun with pink wound through it.

"Like it?" My stylist asked, standing next to me, looking into the mirror.

"It's really something…" I smiled, not quite sure of my feelings. It was a chariot costume, what did I expect. But it must have been enough for him because he smiled and opened the door, leading me to finish preparing for the entrance.

* * *

**Stephen's POV:**

After Valerie was whisked away by her stylist, it's not long before Cashmere leaves, saying good luck, and a woman with bright purple hair approaches me.

"Stephen Talcott," she says but it wasn't a question, she walks around me, staring at me like some sort of painting. I look at her, confused but she soon tells me she's my stylist and take me away to 'my section' of the remake center to three other very interestingly dressed Capitol people; my prep team.

All the Capitol machines start working so fast I can barley register what was happening. By the time I'm 'done,' my skin feels unnaturally smooth and my hair has been changed from its normal brown to almost a gold blonde colour. I felt nothing like myself but it this it what it's going to take to get the Capitol to like me then I'm willing.

My prep team leaves and I thanks them before my purple haired stylist comes back and gives me her signature fake smile. "How was that?" she asks happily.

"Fine, I guess," I reply, not sure of anything else to say.

"Come on then, lets get you into your parade costume." I nod and she leads me to another room.

I go through another process of poking and prodding until finally I'm really. I move my arms and legs around a little, adjusting to the strange clingy material. I'm wearing a metallic silver shirt with the same coloured shoes and too tight black pants, accented with crystals that made me feel way out of place. To finish it off, a silver cape hung around my neck and my hair was spiked.

"I'm assuming Valarie's wearing something similar," I tell my stylist, not quite sure what else to say.

"She sure is!" she tells me. "Don't worry Stephen, they're going to love you."

That makes me feel better and I smile confidently. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**District 2:  
****Faith's POV**

"Smile, nod and agree with whatever your stylists say okay," Enobaria says while we make our way down to the remake center.

"Seriously," Granite and I say at the same time but don't respond after getting the 'I'm serious' look from our mentor. The lift doors open and we walk out, quickly approached by six… colourful people, three for each of us, who take us away, as quickly as we arrived.

I then find myself lying against a cold table; scrubbed and washed down, knots pulled out of my hair and wax poured and peeled from my skin. By the time they're done, I'm surprised I even have any hair left.

The colourful people leave and I mumble a thank you, even though I'm left standing in absolutely nothing. A man who I then assume is my stylist walks in, gold haired and tattooed. For a moment I feel a little self-conscious but he quickly approves of my look and hands me a silky white robe.

"So, Amanda…" he starts but I quickly interrupt her.

"Call me Faith, please," I say and hope he doesn't ask why.

"Alright, Faith, how're you feeling?"

"Fine," I reply, smiling awkwardly as he sits down next to me.

"Good. Ready for the parade? I think you'll like what we've prepared for you and your partner."

"I hope so," I say.

He smiles and takes my hand, leading me to another room to get ready. For the first time I actually feel like not everyone in the Capitol are as nasty as they seem.

My stylist gets me ready, slipping a dress over my head and sandals on my feet.

I step in front of the mirror, feeling extremely out of place. The dress looks very Greek mythological and stops just above my knee with extra pieces to my ankles. The sandals are strapped all the way up my legs and a gold beaded headdress, sits elegantly over my blonde hair.

"Thanks," I say for lack of anything else.

"You're very welcome Faith," he says and I smile for him using my second name.

* * *

**Granite's POV**

"Hmmm…" I hear one of the 'colourful' members of my prep team say, running her finger over the scar under my chin.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, staring up at her from the table I'm lying on, only a thin sheet covering me.

"The scar," she says but it's not to me, it's to the other members.

"Hmmm…" the other one says as well and my eyebrows furrow in offence and confusion.

"I got it in training when I was fifteen if your wondering," I say, a little harshly.

"Don't worry, don't worry," the first stylist says. "If you win, they'll fix that."

_Fix? _I question in my mind. Nice to know they don't hold back. "Well, we've done all we can," she says before the three of them leave the room, leaving me still lying on the bench.

"Don't listen to them, they're naïve, always honest," a woman with silver hair walks into the room and introduces herself as my head stylist.

"It's all good," I reply, sitting up.

"Come on then, lets get you ready," she says and I follow her out of the room. I spend another while being 'stylized' before she tells me I'm ready to go. I'm wearing a gladiator style suit with sandals and gold leaves wrapped around the back of my head. My stylist even managed to cover up the scar with layers of make-up that felt terrible.

"Thanks for all this," I tell her, using all the practice I can to be nice to the Capitol people.

"They'll love you," she tells me as we walk out of the room ready for the chariot rides.

* * *

**District 3:  
****Tayte's POV**

"You'll be fine," Beetee tells me as we stand in the hallway of the remake center waiting for my prep team. Unlike our escort, Alora, I guess not everyone is on time, Jose left ages ago. "This is the worst part… of the preparation anyway. It'll be over soon, then you'll have the Capitol cheering for you."

I smile sweetly at his words but I can tell he's only saying them to make me feel a little less nervous. After another five minutes of just standing their, playing with my hands, my prep team, looking much like Jose's colourful bunch, whisk me away, leaving Beetee behind.

"Tsk tsk tsk!" One of my stylists clicks her tongue as she pulls my hair out from its ponytail. I'm pretty sure she mumbles some other stuff but I'm not sure, so I just stay quiet.

"Ouch!" I is the next thing I say as they pull a comb through my brown hair.

"Sorry…" she apologizes. "This would have been a lot less painfull if you maybe take some time to brush your hair.

'_Well unlike you I don't spent two hours just to get ready in the morning' _I think it but I don't say it. Putting my hair up in the morning is all I have time for.

After some more painful experiences and some… interesting smelling liquids, my prep team leaves, looking very proud. I pull my fingers through my hair; it's a darker colour than before and smells like lavender.

"I don't think they'd be very happy to see you doing that," A man tells me, pulling the curtain behind him as he enters. "You look beautiful Tayte, they've done well."

"Umm… thanks," I say, not really sure about how else to reply.

He smiles and leads me to a room where I find out that the 'dressing up' isn't exactly over. I cringe as he zips up the dress I'm wearing. It's tight and much to revealing for my liking. When he's finished, I look in the mirror and try not to look to shocked.

At first I don't recognize myself, wearing the tight silver dress with working fairy lights wrapped around my wait and arms, being from the technology district. On my feet are knee high matching boots that I struggle to walk in and my hair is curled around the shape of my face with silver make-up.

"Trust me," my stylist reassures me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding my awkwardness because I'm defiantly not used to dressing this way.

I nod and he does back before we leave to meet Jose, ready for the ceremony.

* * *

**Jose's POV**

My prep team arrives the moment I step into the remake center. I wave to Beetee and Tayte and they wave and smile back. I hate how nice Tayte is… I didn't want to make friends with anyone in the games because in the end, I've accepted that one, or both of us are going to be killed.

My prep team fiddle around with my looks until they finally decide their work is 'perfect' and leave. I look into the tiny mirror above the bench and see that my previously bright red hair had been dyed to a dark auburn; I could be my brothers twin if I was a little taller and a little older. That's to say if I were a little older, I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Jose?" my hear whips around to see a tall woman with bright make-up and clothes smiling at me.

"Yes…" I say. She tells me she's my stylist and gives me a comforting pep talk about how I shouldn't doubt myself because of my age. I thank her and wish I could believe her.

She leads me to another room where I put on my parade costume and finish off getting ready. I thank her before we leave, even though I feel a little ridiculous. I'm wearing black pants with a silver sequined jacket and shoes, lets just say… glitter, not really my thing.

"Don't worry, I know…" she winks. I guess even my interracially dressed stylist thinks the costumes are a little over the top. I laugh and we leave, really to start the parade.

* * *

**So, the next few chapters will be written in the POV's of the different tributes as usual and then they'll be another in Marissa's about the overall event, so I hope it'll make sense :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it, please review, it really means a lot :)**


	6. Opening Ceremony: Districts 4,5,6

**Hey guys! For all my stories at the moment, I'm so sorry it's been so long but here is finally another chapter so I hope you like it! As usual, thank you all so much for your reviews and positive feedback, it means a lot to know you're all enjoying this so much :) **

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Districts 4, 5 and 6 Chariot Parade_

**District 4:  
Marissa's POV**

"I'm sorry about what happened on the train," Finnick tells me as we make our way down to the remake centre.

"It's okay, you didn't know… I didn't know Annie would be coming, that's all," I tell him.

_I sat silently next to Seale during the first part of the train trip to the Capitol, neither of us said a word unless it was absolutely necessary. _

"_Finnick?" A voice came from the room next door before opening and revealing a small brunette girl with bright green eyes… How could I forget, she was my brothers district partner, a district four victor. "Oh sorry," she says quietly when she notices Seale and I are the only ones in the room. _

"_Annie Cresta…" I said standing up and back a little. I could never quite figure out how I felt towards her. She won when my brother didn't but his death is also the reason why she is how she it. _

_Her eyes widen when she sees me and I wondered if she knew who the tributes were that volunteered. She isn't always at reaping's and I could never figure out how she was allowed. "Y-you're Luke's brother…" she says, almost gasping at the name. _

"_Marissa Bell… yes," I reply._

"_I-I'm so sorry…" Is all she says before running from the room. _

"I think we were equally as shocked, it was no ones fault," I reassure Finnick as we arrive.

"I appreciate it," he nods and I smile. "Good luck," he adds before I'm whisked away by my prep team.

"You have very beautiful hair," one of them say and I'm extremely surprised to receive a compliment.

"Thanks…" I say but the next thing I know they're pulling through my long sandy coloured hair and mumbling about how I need to take better care of it.

It feels like forever before they finally tell me they're done and a man with dark black hair and silver tattoos introduces himself as my stylist. He seems nice enough but I'm still not sure if I can trust any Capitol people, no matter what they say.

He shows me what I'll be wearing for the parade and I don't say much else while he finishes my look off. When I'm finally done, I look in the mirror to see a costume that really isn't half bad, much nicer than I expected anyway. I'm wearing a shiny blue leotard, lined with orange seashells across my bust with a matching blue sari that really brings out my eyes. On my arms orange-netted gloves, as well as sea shelled sandals on my feet and blue sequins swirling up my legs like waves. My hair is curled and runs down my back, stopping half way, where they bounced back up when touched.

"What'd you think?" my stylist asks.

"I like it," I reply simply. "It's very… district four."

He smiles in approval before offering his arm as we walk out to prepare for the parade.

* * *

**Seale's POV **

"Are you alright?" I ask Annie as we make our way down to the remake centre, a little after Finnick and Marissa had left. I know it's a stupid question but I can't help but feel bad for her.

Her gaze snaps to my direction and her eyes look sort of lost. She nods, before looking to the ground again, "just thinking," she mumbles and I'm about to ask her what about but my prep team spot me and excitedly drag we away.

"They're going to like you," a woman with lilac coloured hair and blue lipstick tells me.

"I-I'm sorry?" I say, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"The sponsors, they're going to like you," she replies and gives me a wink but says no more.

I'm not quite sure what she means but I'm assuming it has something to do with the way I look. I've never really seen myself like that before. When my prep team are finished a woman with snow-white skin and black makeup walks in and shoes them out. She walks up to me and runs a deep purple painted fingernail across my freckled cheek.

"You spend a lot of time in the sun," it's a statement, not a question.

"I am from district four," I answer anyway and luckily she smiles and tells me she's my stylist. I'm not exactly sure what to think of her but follow her to a room where she dresses me in my parade costume. When I'm finally allowed to see, I swallow hard and remember what Finnick told me about smiling and nodding at whatever the Capitol does to me.

I'm dressed in long white pants that if they were any thinner could've been completely see through. My shirt was blue net and barely a shirt at all, making me feel very exposed, no matter what my prep team thought about my body. On my feet are orange sandals and a gold chain hangs loosely around my neck. My red-blonde hair isn't wet but it looks like it, sort of how I look like after spending the day swimming back home.

I smile and nod but realise I must look pretty stupid, "thanks," I say and it's enough for my stylist who gives me a wide smile and pulls me out the door to the ceremony.

* * *

**District 5**

**Sofia's POV**

As I make my way down to the remake centre I realise it's been a while since I've actually said anything. From the moment I was reaped, until now I've mumbled and given short one-word answers but other than that, nothing. I figure hat I should probably start talking more and at least 'acting' more confident if I want to have any sort of chance in this game.

Just as quickly as I arrive, my prep team whisks me away, sits me on a cold black bench and strips me from head to toe. I stare at the ceiling, trying not to feel embarrassed but I relax when I realise how normal this all really is for them.

"So much hair!" one of them says and I'm not sure if it' a good thing or not, so I don't reply. They pull through each individual section of my hair, straitening out my brown waves. When they're finished they scurry out of my room, leaving me behind. While I wait, I grab a white robe from the table next to me and wrap it around me. My skin is so smooth and my hair smells like a bunch of different fruits.

My stylist, a man with bleach white hair introduces himself and takes me away to a room where I prepare for the parade. I suck in my breath as he pulls the zipper of a black strapless dress up and wince as pieces of bent wire are stuck through my hair. When he finishes, I look in the mirror to see that my hair, which is never up, is in a high bun with the wire intertwined like a star. A silver belt is wrapped around my waist and is trimmed at the bottom, which has been bent so it's on an angle. Wire has been twirled around my arms, providing little movement and on my feet are high sliver slippers.

"You look so beautiful!" My stylist says and I almost laugh aloud at his excitement. Instead, I smile and say my longest sentence since the reaping. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it and I'm sure I can trust you a my stylist for the rest of the games," I smile and hope I sounded at last convincing. It sounded better in my head…

"I won't disappoint miss Romano," he says, giving a little bow and laughing.

I smile and he offers his arm, which I take, as we walk out to meet Colette and Riley for the entrance.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

So… here I am. The Capitol seems so different to what I expected. Everyone stared at Sofia and I as we got of the train and I have to say, it was really quite unnerving. Now, I enter the remake centre where three oddly dresses and over excited people pull me away and start poking and prodding at me.

I watch as every bit of my long brown fringe is chopped of and the small shadow of facial hair I have is shaved off. I feel like some sort of toy I saw those Capitol girls playing with that you can dress up and change their appearance at will.

Once the three have done their job they rush out of the room, leaving me to poke at my sin that feels so smooth, just about anything could scratch it in an instance. I look up and jump a little to see a tall woman with fiery red hair and standing in front of me. She tells me she is my main stylist and has worked with Sofia's to put together our parade costumes. I then go through another round of styling before finally being ready.

"Don't do that, you'll rip the material," my stylist says, slapping my hand away.

'_Yeah that or my skin,' _I think. The shiny sequined shirt itches my arms and chest no matter how 'good' it may look. I'm wearing black pants that are a little too tight for my liking and silver shoes. My hair, which is now much, much shorter is spiked with bits of silver intertwined.

"Perfect!" my stylist adds, patting the sides of my arms. I smile and nod, trying not to scratch my arm again as we leave.

* * *

**District 6:**

**Alice's POV**

As I made my way down to the remake centre I tried to rid my mind my shyness and nerves. Every time someone would talk to me I would immediately look to the floor ant take forever to finally get something out. I keep thinking about what our escort Jada told me, _'if you want to get anywhere in these games you better improve your personality missy.' _It really hurt at the time but now I realise how right she really is.

I think of home and put on my best smile, although it doesn't help when a small group of outrageously dressed Capitol people approached me and took me away without another word. They strip me down and I place my arm over my chest in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," one of them says and it's almost like she could read my mind. I hear the group mumbling to each other about what they need to do to me to make me look 'Capitol perfect' but I try to block it out.

When they're done, I can run my fingers though my light brown coloured hair with ease. My skin feels like silk and I'm slightly more tanned than usual. The colourful group leave and a man, who tells me he is my stylist, leads me to a dressing room where he gets me ready for the parade.

When he tells me he's done want to ask him if he's sure. I feel extremely exposed in a short black and white striped dress that is cut so low with only a thin piece of black net holding it together. My hair has been pulled into a high ponytail with a matching striped headband and on my feet are high leather boots and matching leather fingerless gloves. If this is the Capitol's interpretation of 'transportation' I can't wait to see the others.

Putting on my practiced smile, I thank my stylist and we leave, to make out way out.

* * *

**Marcus' POV **

After our long train trip form district six to the Capitol, I finally enter the remake centre and immediately want to turn back. Everything about it seems so intimidating, especially when I meet my prep team who look as though they couldn't be happier. Although, of course they couldn't; they're not going into the games.

When they finish with me, they leave and tell me to wait while they get my stylist. I catch a glimpse of what they had been doing and I almost don't recognise myself. My hair is a deep red with streaks of black running through it, I'm not quite sure what I think of it.

My stylist, a woman with long, pale pink hair then takes me away to get ready and I follow her cautiously. " Don't panic, I don't bite," she tells me which makes me relax a little.

She dresses me in black leather pants and jacket with a black and white striped vest underneath. On my feet are shiny back shoes with matching gloves on my hands. To be honest I think it looks a little old for me, like it had been designed before a thirteen-year-old had been reaped but I don't say that. Instead, I thank her as we leave to prepare for that 'amazing Capitol entrance' everyone had been talking about for so long…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It's getting really hard to distinguish differences when I write in everyone's POV's so I hope you aren't getting to bored or anything :)  
****Thanks for reading, please review, it means a lot!**


	7. Opening Ceremony: Districts 7,8,9

**Wow! It's been a while, sorry for the wait, I've had a lot to do lately. I hope you like this chapter though! As always thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, they're really what keeps me writing :)**

**Disclaimer- all credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Districts 7, 8 and 9 Parades_

**District 7:  
Sawyer's POV**

I haven't even been here a day and I already hate it. All the Capitol people look at us like we're food… well technically we are. We are their source of entertainment.

Johanna and I get along pretty well. At least I think we do, I think it's because we have very simular personalities, only I'm going to try to stay brave for the entire games. She leads Barry and I down to the 'remake centre' and I already don't like the sound of that.

When we arrive, I take in the surroundings of a dark, cold feeling room. I can hear strange supposed 'cleaning' machines going off around me but I don't have enough time to feel any more nervous before three hideously dressed Capitol people approach me excitedly and drag me away. I'm there for at least a couple of hours before a man with forest green hair and snow white skin tells me he's my stylist and leads me to another room.

This one I prefer, with the simple décor and 'supplies' he'll need to dress me for the parade. I fiddle with my brown hair that now feels a lot silkier and smells a little tropical. I kind of like it…

"What'd you think?" My green haired stylist asks me once he's finished.

"You've done well," I give him my best fake smile, thinking back to what Johanna said about agreeing with the Capitol no matter what considering they're the life or death of you.

In reality, my costume was extremely uncomfortable no matter how much it suited district seven. I was wearing a thin netted, skin colour dress that was covered entirely with pale and dark green coloured leaves. What felt like or at least looked like a piece of wood was wrapped around my waist like a belt and on my feet were simular shoes. This however made it feel like I was wearing no shoes at all, just walking on a wooden floor.

My stylist seemed pleased though so I smiled again and tried my best not to trip as he led me out of the room, to the parade…

* * *

**Barry's POV**

I haven't been here long but I already miss my brothers… I keep asking myself over and over again how this happened, how _I_ ended up in the Capitol. The only thing I consider lucky is that I have a nice district partner… Sawyer seemed to understand how I feel.

Johanna leads the two of us down to the remake centre and I am immediately surrounded by a group of Capitol stylists, each one looking more different and strange as the next. Three of them take Sawyer away while the others take me and lead me to a room where I'm placed on a cold stone bench and 'stylised' for the next few hours.

When they're finally done, I can hardly recognise myself. My bright red hair had been dyed to a darker orange-red and my skin was much more tanned. The only thing that was still the same was my eyes, the same hazel.

"I know it seems strange but you'll get used to it," I'm snapped out of my stare when a woman with fluoro yellow hair and eyelashes twice as long as normal approaches me. She introduces me as her stylist and happily leads me to get dressed for the opening ceremony.

I don't speak much between then and while she gets me dressed but so far she's the first Capitol person I've met whom I actually get along with. When she tells me she's done I kindly thank her, no matter how ridiculous I may feel. I'm wearing a pair of plain brown pants and a netted red shirt complete with real green and gold leaves.

She smile happily in thanks and I politely offer my arm which shocks her a little but she takes it and she leads me to prepare for our entrance.

* * *

**District 8  
Sue's POV**

I try not to laugh as my prep team works away at me, making me look 'perfect' for the parade. I keep reminding myself about my very near future but I can't help it when the three brightly dressed Capitol people are scurrying around the room.

"Ouch," I say, giving them a painful look as they pull at my long red curls. One of them gives me a sympathetic smile but they don't say anything. I try not to feel offended when I hear them mumbling about some of my features but I'm glad when they don't change me too much.

I'm then introduced to my stylist, a man with hair, even brighter than my own and silver tattoos down his arms. He seems nice enough so I don't hesitate to let him get me ready.

When I'm 'complete' I spin a couple if times trying to stay stable in the high black heels. I'm also wearing a silk white dress with big black stitching across my chest. It falls into a multi coloured skirt, short at the front and long at the back, and through my hair, black and coloured strands have been woven through. Although I feel a little ridiculous I can't help but like it and smile at my stylists enthusiasm.

After making some last minute touches to my make up, he looks satisfied and leads me out the door to the opening ceremony.

* * *

**Adron's POV**

I try to stay calm as Woof leads us down to the remake centre. I still feel sorry for him, being in charge of two twelve-year-olds for the games. Maybe we'll get some sympathy sponsors, enough to keep us alive for a little while.

I keep my mouth shut as my prep team walk quickly around the room to 'remake' me. I see inches of my dark hair falling to the floor until I'm left with just a short amount, more like the older boys in my district. I look so different; I know it's going to take some getting used to.

I then meet a woman with a very happy attitude and a comforting smile. For once I can finally see past the strangeness of the Capitol people. She introduces herself as my stylist before working away at preparing me for the parade.

When I'm finally finished, I can't help but feel a little strange, wearing bright white pants, a silk multi-coloured shirt and a white blazer with black stitching around the wrists and collar.

"Thanks," I tell her quietly and she smiles comfortingly again.

"Come on… at least try to look a little happy," she laughs, patting me on the shoulder.

I smile and nod, thanking her and telling her I'll try my best, as we make our way to the opening ceremony.

* * *

**District 9:  
****Kaylee's POV**

I try to stay as relaxed as I can during the trip to the Capitol, then to the remake centre. I keep thinking about Sami's words and how she told me she knows I can win. Maybe she's right though, maybe I can win.

Once we reach the lower level of the building, I'm then met by three Capitol stylists who congratulate me and go right to working away at my appearance. I'm about to speak out when they strip me from head to toe but I decide against it, knowing I'll probably regret it.

I try to listen into their conversations about the games, especially when they start talking about who they think will win but as soon as they notice, their mouths shut and they don't say another word until my stylist shoes them out.

He's a much nicer man than the ones I've met so far and I'm pretty sure I can trust him. When it comes to my parade outfit, I'm expecting the worst but thankfully it's not to bad.

I look in the mirror to see myself wearing an ivory, wheat coloured dress with layers upon layers of strands of grain cascading as a skirt. I wear a matching head piece and on my feet are dark brown leather boots as well as simular fingerless gloves. Although I admit it's quite strange, I like the smell… it smells like home. Something I miss so much already.

"Don't worry Kaylee," my stylist says, proud of his work but almost reading my thoughts. "I believe in you and I know plenty of other people will too."

I give him an honest smile before he leads me out of the room and to the entrance for the parade.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I envy Kaylee… a lot. She has so much confidence in herself and I admire that about her. Me on the other hand, I hate everything about this experience so far. The Capitol citizens stare at us with their strange coloured skin and hair, pointing and whispering as we walk by. I hear people whispering asking if we were 'the siblings' of the games and I'm a little confused until our escort tells us that district 10 had a brother and sister reaped. Still, Kaylee and I don't really look alike other than the brown hair and eyes…

I try to take in as much as I can before being introduced to my team of excited stylists who work away at me like a doll. They say their isn't much to do and I'm glad that they don't have to much to criticise about the appearance of a twelve-year-old.

Once they're finished, I'm introduced to a kind spoken woman with metallic hair and bright gold eyes. Although there is something quite creepy about her look, she gives me a happy, comforting smile before leading me to get ready for the parade.

She tells me that I'll be dressed in an outfit simular to Kaylee's and I nod in response. We get along fairly well so I don't mind at all. When I'm complete, I look in the mirror to see myself wearing a gold suit, much like my stylists clothes with long strands of grain for district 9, decorated around my shoulders and arms. My shoes are a wheat colour and my hair has been spiked, making me appear much older, perhaps on purpose.

I thank my stylist, mostly for her kindness, not so much for the ridiculous outfit but I know it's just for show. She makes some last finishing touches before leading me out to prepare for our first entrance…

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! One more chapter on the parades and I'm moving on! Hopefully it's not to boring but I have fun writing them though :)**

**Please review! **


	8. Opening Ceremony: Districts 10,11,12

**Hey guys! Once again, I know it's been forever but I hope you like this chapter, I finally got it done!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I really, really appreciate it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 8: District's 10, 11 and 12 Parades_

**District 10:  
****Kasie's POV**

I thought I was going to be okay… When I heard my name at the reaping I at least thought I had some sort of a chance at winning and going home to my family. Now… now, it's me, Keyan, or neither of us.

I'm trying my best to put it at the back of my mind when we make our way down to the remake centre. Immediately we're approached by six colourfully dressed Capitol people who stare at us, almost impressed. Again, I assume it's because of the whole sibling thing but its still a little unnerving.

Three of them then whisk me away to a private room where I'm immediately washed down and cleaned up to 'Capitol standard.' The strange liquids they covered my skin in, felt soft and smelt good but I didn't want myself to like anything about the Capitol. "Hmmm," I then hear on member of my prep team sigh.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, not intentionally meaning to sound rude.

"Oh, no… no," the same one replies but I don't believe her. She keeps running her fingers through my short brown hair and tugging at the ends. She then mumbles something I can't hear to another one and I don't want to think about what they're going to do to me.

It's not much longer before they tell me I'm finished and leave me to wait for my stylist. I play with the end strands of my hair, which is now almost twice as long, before my stylist enters the room and tells me I look beautiful…

I politely tell him, thank you, before he takes me to get dressed for the parade. When I'm done, I'm glad to know my costume isn't too ridiculous like they have been in the past. I'm wearing a black shirt and vest with a blue jacket over the top that has gold tassels hanging of the shoulders. The skirt, which is a little to short for my liking is the same black and has tassels sewn to the hem. To complete the look I have knee high blue and gold boots on my feet and a wide brimmed hat sitting over my curled hair.

My stylist nods and smiles as he completes the look with a small amount of make up, before offering his arm and leading me to the opening ceremony.

* * *

Keyan's POV

I can't seem to imagine what it's going to be like as we make our way down to the remake centre. I'm scared, I won't let Kasie know but I am… I'm going to die because its her, or neither of us. I'm not going home without her.

As soon as we make it down, three Capitol stylists who, after a while, grab my arms and pull me to a room where I'm made up. My light brown hair is pulled at and a strange smelling liquid is spread through it, making it even darker in colour. Every bit of hair on my legs and arms is ripped of with hot wax before they wash me down and scurry off without another word.

"You're very brave, you know that?" a voice comes from the door revealing a woman with skin the colour of the sky and hair like the fields at home.

"What makes you say that?" I reply as she motions for me to follow her to another room to get dressed for the parade.

"You're here with your sister, I can't imagine how you feel," she gives me a sympathetic smile and I decide she's the only person in the Capitol so far that I actually like. I thank her before she asks me to change and finishes off my look.

When I'm done, I see myself wearing a black shirt and a navy jacket with gold touches. My pants are skin tight and black with high country boots and my head is covered my a matching hat. She tells me Kasie is wearing something very simular and I smile and thank her before we make our way out.

* * *

**District 11:  
****Orchid's POV**

The Capitol is so different from what I ever imagined. People stare at us and I try my best to make an impression. We make our way down to the remake centre and I put on my best fake smile as my prep team introduces themselves and whisks me away to prepare.

"You have very unusual eyes…" One of them says referencing the green colour that usually has flecks of gold through them.

"Is that a good think?" I smile a little and they laugh, nodding. For the next couple of hours I bite at my lips, not showing my pain when they poke and prod at my entire body. When they leave, a man soon enters and happily introduces himself as my stylist. He congratulates me and I thank him for no reason and as we make our way to another room.

Here, he asks me to change before covering my eyelids in gold powder and painting my lips in pink. When I'm finished, I look down at my outfit to see a strapless gold dress, the bodice covered in real pink and yellow flowers that will most likely only make it through the night. On my feet are gold flats and around my head is a rim of gold flowers as well as small ones painted delicately on my nails.

"You look beautiful…" my stylist says and I thank him once again, smiling as he leads me to the parade.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I hate being here… I mean I really hate it. I want to go home and forget any of this ever happened but I know that's not possible. I'm here to stay and nothings going to change that. We make our way down to the remake centre and three very bright looking people approach us and drag me away to get ready. They seem happy about my appearance, which I'm glad about. I didn't want them changing my looks to much but I still hate the way they pull at by black hair and scrape at my skin until it feels like the silk chairs in the train.

"You're all done!" one of them says eventually. I mumble a thanks before they leave and a woman with gold streaked hair and maroon lipstick leads me to another room, telling me she is my stylist.

I get changed, wearing a gold shirt and black pants. My shoes are bright yellow and a pink flower is intertwined to the collar. Around my head is a string of gold leaves to complete the look. "Thanks," I mumble again, giving her a light smile.

"You're very welcome," she replies. "It brings out your eyes." I smile, still looking in the mirror. "Can you at least pretend to be a little excited, for the sponsors?"

That makes me laugh a little and she smiles, nodding in approval before taking my arm to lead me to the opening ceremony.

* * *

**District 12:  
****Diana's POV**

The Capitol is absolutely terrifying. I keep thinking bout what's going to happen within the next few days… Going into an arena to most likely be killed. I try to wipe the thoughts away as Sam and I make our way to the remake centre. When we walk in, the cold black, tiled rooms only make me miss home even more. My prep team quickly find me and get right to work, tugging a comb through my long black hair and waxing every bit of visible hair. By the end of it, my skin had turned an unflattering shade of pink but they tell me it'll wear off before I make my entrance.

Once they finish, my stylist introduces himself and takes me to get dressed. I've thankfully prepared myself for any ridiculous outfit I may be put in but luckily, it's nothing to bad… not like past games anyway.

I'm wearing a skin tight black dress and tights with the typical coal miners jacket adorned with tiny black and red jewels that make it sparkle. On my feet are black flats, also with jems and my nails have little crystals speckled across them. He finishes of the look by adding bright red lipstick and making my eyes look like that of a cat.

I thank him and he smiles. "You'll do great. Just remember to smile and look like your enjoying yourself."

I smile in thanks and he pats me on the back comfortingly before we leave to make our entrance.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I have to say, so far I don't mind the Capitol to much. The food is amazing and I know if I make it back alive I'm defiantly going to miss it but that's unlikely… Diana and I make our way to the remake centre, one of the things I haven't really been looking forward to but I try not to laugh, as three Capitol people pull be away excitedly to get right to work.

Part of me can almost see a little sympathy but I can't tell if it's because of the games or because there's something wrong with the way I look. It doesn't take as long as I expected, so when I'm done, they quickly leave and by bright blonde haired stylist introduces herself and leads me to get ready.

The cloths have all been made to fit my short build but even when I'm done, she takes a moment to roll my pants up a little. "You don't want to trip," she laughs and I agree. I'm wearing black pants, a coal miner jacket and boots with tiny jewels covering it. I have to say, it's a lot more bearable than some of the outfits in the past.

I thank my stylist and she gives me a confident nod before we leave to finish preparing for the entrance…

…

**I finally got them all done! I hope you liked it, the next chapter hopefully shouldn't take as long**

**Please review! It really means a lot :)**


	9. Tribute Parade and Training

**Hey guys! As always thanks for all your amazing reviews, it really means a lot. This is the final chapter on the parades, written in Marissa's POV, which I'll do every now and then so I hope it makes sense :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- All credit for the amazing Hunger Games goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Opening Ceremony and Training_

**Marissa's POV**

As I wait in the backstage area of Snow's mansion I can't help but feet nervous. The careers from districts one and two both look extremely threatening even dressed in their ridiculous parade costumes. My sight catches the siblings from district ten, holding hands to calm each other down. I know that if one of them was to win they'll know exactly how I feel, loosing a sibling to the Hunger Games, under the hands of the Capitol. But that wasn't going to happen, I came here to win and that is exactly what I'm going to do.

"You ready?" Seale places his hand on my shoulder, observing the other tributes just like they are us.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," I reply simply. I've tried not to get to close to Seale, I I'll continue to do so until the games are over. If I make the mistake of befriending him like some of the others, it's only going to be harder if he's killed… when he's killed.

Our stylists add a few last minute corrections to our costumes and I find myself pulling up the low cut blue leotard a lot more than they'd like. "Good luck," Finnick says, patting us both on the die of our arms. "Remember, smile and at least look like you're having a good time." I nod, as does Seale. I take one last glance at the other tributes, some of which are staring back, before I follow Seale to prepare for the parade to start.

We step onto the horse drawn chariots and watch the screen above as Ceasar and Claudius introduce themselves and tell the audience how excited they are about this year's bunch of tributes. And before I know it, the anthem starts playing, the music pounding in my ears, as the chariots start moving towards the entrance.

District one disappears in a cloud of silver, their capes flying behind them, followed by district two, and three, right before us. The moment our chariot is pulled through the entrance, light streams around us, radiating blue from our costumes and unless I'm just imagining, the Capitol seems to scream even louder. Seale and I put on award winning smiles and take in every minute of the praise.

The careers seem to be enjoying it more than anyone but every now and them the screen will show the face of another tribute who looks more surprised about the attention than ever. Others look nervous and a little awkward while some have smiles that are much to fake.

At this stage, everyone seems to forget the ridiculous costumes and do their best to be noticed and I hear Ceasar and Claudius commentating as each chariot enters.

"And there's the two from district four!" Caesar's voice booms louder than the music.

"Yes! Her brother was in that exact position only two years ago!" Claudius adds and for a moment I can't help but feel angry that they keep reminding everyone of the event. To me, it only makes Luke look weak, something he was defiantly not.

"And district six! Both such young tributes," I'm almost glad to hear Ceasar moving on. He even almost sounds a little bad for them, which is why it's difficult to dislike Ceasar.

Eventually we all make it to the entrance of Snow's mansion where he welcome's everyone and tries to calm the cheering crowd. I'm hoping that our entrance maybe turned a few heads of sponsors for the two of us. "Happy Hunger Games… and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Snow finishes and once again, the crowd goes wild.

I sneak in one last wave which they seem to like before our chariots are pulled inside and away from the crowd and cameras. "How was that?" I ask, meeting Finnick as we step of the chariot.

"Perfect!" he replies and Seale and I exchange proud glances.

I look around again and see the girl from district two staring at me almost like she's planning something… but I don't bother thinking about it any further, so instead I just ask when I can get out of this costume.

* * *

Our escort and mentors take us up to our room in the training building that would become our home from now until the games. We stuff ourselves full of food until we can't eat anymore before heading of for bed for the first night in the Capitol.

The next morning, I wake to find my training outfit set out in the bathroom. After showering, I change into the outfit of black pants with a blue stripe up the side and a tight-fitting matching shirt that has the number four sewn onto the front pocket. I finish by pulling my hair into a high ponytail and slipping into comfortable leather training boots.

When our first training session begins, we are told what we should and shouldn't do, before being allowed to use the center freely as we wish. Back home, I never really had such high tech weapons to practice with because I never trained as a proper career. I was particularly good at tying knots and hand-to-hand combat so I decide to try our each of the weapons and thankfully discover each one not to difficult for me to handle.

Some of the other tributes however, seem to struggle a little, particularly the ones with no experience that go straight into the difficult stations. I look over to the careers every now and then and see them working away with spears and knives. At one point I see Seale talking to both male careers, which has gotten me questioning his motives in these games.

By the end of the day we're all exhausted and looking forward to climbing back into bed. Only a few more days until the real thing and that's when the skills we showed today will become very useful…

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It didn't really turn out how I planned but I really wanted to get it posted. The next chapter will be back to everyone's POV's for their training scores :)  
Please review though, I love to know how you think I'm going with your characters!**


End file.
